


Stop That

by brookebond



Series: 007 Fest 2017 [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Train Ride, bond is annoying, incessant tapping, q can't hold his tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookebond/pseuds/brookebond
Summary: Bond and Q are stuck on a train ride with nothing to do.





	Stop That

**Author's Note:**

> Another little prompted drabble/ficlet thing.  
> Unbeta'd as is my theme this month.

There were a million other places Q wanted to be; stuck on a train with Bond was not one of them.

Scenery was whizzing by and Q was vaguely aware of the beautiful sunset making the horizon glow enticingly. But none of that was capturing Q’s attention quite like Bond’s fingers tapping against the seat as he read the newspaper.

The sound had started ten minutes ago and Q had assumed Bond would eventually stop, finding something else to do.

But he hadn’t.

Q wondered how quickly someone could go insane and was seriously considering writing up a hypothesis in his head when Bond cleared his throat, adding another noise to the incessant tapping.

“007,” Q said, stopping the agent’s idle fingers.

“Q?” he asked, cocking his head as he appraised Q.

“Nothing,” Q replied. He hadn’t really thought past getting Bond to stop. There were no conversation started flowing through his head.

Bond stared, a small smirk on his face until Q looked away.

Q always looked away first.

Fifteen minutes of silent bliss passed. It allowed Q the opportunity to actually watch Bond, to admire his fingers as they turned the page, the way his mouth turned down ever so slightly with the horrible news he was reading. Q couldn’t understand why Bond put himself through the torture of reading world news, but he loved the chance to ogle his partner.

He leaned back, settling against the seat more in an effort to make himself comfortable. The motion of the train lulling him to sleep.

Q had almost drifted off when the tapping started again. It was intermittent to start with. One or two at a time but it slowly built until it was a steady stream of taps against the seat. Q was fairly certain Bond was tapping ‘Beat It’ but that was quite possibly just Q’s overactive imagination at work.

“I love you and all, but if you don’t stop making that noise, I’m going to throw something at you,” Q mumbled without bothering to open his eyes.

The tapping stopped, the blissful silence falling over them again. Q wrapped his arms around himself, ready to fall asleep again when Bond finally spoke.

“You love me?”

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Q didn’t open his eyes, didn’t move at all. He evened his breath out, trying to pretend that he had fallen asleep and that Bond would give up. Of course, Q wasn’t lucky enough for that plan to pan out.

“I know you aren’t asleep, Q.”

Q huffed out a small breath, snuggling further into the chair.

Bond chuckled, still clearly not buying Q’s act but he didn’t say anything else. At least Bond was using his tact, for a change.

Whatever their relationship was, they hadn’t admitted  _ feelings _ and now Q had gone and opened his stupid mouth. He wondered if there was any way he could invent a time machine in the next half an hour. Surely it wouldn’t be too hard. Though, Q knew hitting Bond over the head would be a much simpler option even if it wasn’t a foolproof plan that Bond would forget what he said.

Perhaps he could just snog the memory away or suck Bond off. That usually worked when he needed Bond to forget something.

He opened his eyes, ready to follow through on that plan, and locked eyes with Bond.

“For the record, I love you too.”


End file.
